Her Butler: Unexpected
by rheanette16
Summary: Everyone has a dark past that everyone wants to forget. But still… it keeps haunting, making you insane, whispering in your mind, reminding you of the pain and suffering that you experienced, and your loss. Would you sell yourself to the prince of evils?
1. Forewords

Everyone has a dark past that everyone wants to forget. But still… it keeps haunting, making you insane, whispering in your mind, reminding you of the pain and suffering that you experienced, and your loss. If you were given the chance, would you sell your soul to the Prince of Evils?

"_**We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell**__**"**_

=o=o=

She opened her innocent, dark blue eyes as she lay down on air. It was a warm feeling. She can see black feathers around her flying, twirling in circles above her.

'_Where am I?'_

She asked herself.

Then her surroundings became red, a soft shade. It wasn't harsh on eyes, but the crimson color was fierce…

Her heart was beginning to waver.

The thought of not even knowing where she is,

And the dangers ahead her.

'_Someone… help me…' _

Then she heard wings flutter.

She sat up, turning to her side to find a raven sitting on a branch, planting it's blank eyes on her.

"Is help, what you seek?"

"You… who are you?" she asked.

A chuckle.

"You want to know me.. I am the one inside you. That dark light inside you that wishes to get out."

"I don't understand."

"If you really want to know me…surrender yourself… I will take you out of this misery…" a pause. "Just…. Say 'yes'."

She took a deep breath before opening her mouth to answer.

She was desperate to save herself from all her sufferings.

And she believes that this was the only way.

=o=o=

Author's Notes:

Hello guys! Once again, I am in the world of ! I know it has been a long time since I wrote something that was anime related. I've been lurking for a while in the taiwanese fanfictions, and well, what can I say? It's good to be back.

I never knew that I'll be making a fanfic for Black Butler, and not to mention it's all original characters. It's because I dreamt of Kuroshitsuji and well, let's say I had a very good dream, and I'm conveying that dream in words. I hope you guys are going to support this fanfic of mine, and of course, tell me how you feel about it by leaving wonderful comments that I'll surely appreciate. I'm not really sure if I can promise to update everyday, but I can promise you that I'll do my best in this fanfic.


	2. Good Morning

She suddenly opened her eyes when she felt the rays of the sun coming inside her room through the huge glass window just a few feet away from her bed.

"Close the curtains…" she whined, in a hoarse voice. She still wants her sleep, even though she just dreamt of something bad.

"My lady… it's already eight in the morning." A deep voice stated. She sighed when she heard footsteps coming near her bed.

"Alexander…" she called.

The man wearing black butler clothes, along with a bowtie on his white undershirt sighed, his black hair with blonde streaks shone as it was touched by the sunlight.

"My lady, it's time for breakfast." The man added.

Irately, the seventeen year old woman stood up, fixing her bright brown hair that reached until her chest. She fixed the thick, black collar that was attached on her neck neatly, glancing at the clothes that her butler prepared for her on her bed.

"My lady… do you want me to help you get dressed?" Alexander asked, placing his hand on his chest.

"No… I'll be fine. Please leave." She stated, eventually taking hold of her clothes.

"Yes, my lady."

With his final words, Alexander left the lady in her room, attending to the others in the dining room.

=o=o=

"ALEXANDER!"

The lord of the house irately called the name of the butler as he banged the wooden dining table in madness.

"Yes, my lord?" the butler calmly went down the stairs to attend to the master's order.

"Is Magdalene up yet?! What time is it?! That woman should know her place!" he screamed out loud, causing the other helpers of the house to peek in the dining hall due to curiosity. Alexander noticed this and smiled at the helpers.

"Shouldn't you all be preparing tea and breakfast for our lady?" Alexander asked. With that, the helpers immediately went back to their posts and minded their own business.

A few minutes later, the lady came down from her room, wearing that pink Victorian dress complete with a gothic little hat that was filled with jewels and silver.

"MAGDALENE, How long are you going to make me wait?! Do you want us to run out of business?!" the master once again exclaimed, grabbing his teacup, standing up just to throw the tea towards the lady. Immediately, Alexander took the round tray and covered the lady with it, causing the tea to drip towards the carpeted floor.

The master was not amused.

"Oh, is this how you say good morning, my lord? Lady Magdalene has worn a very beautiful dress for this meeting… you wouldn't want to waste her efforts, do you, my lord?" Alexander asked, with a perky smile on his face.

"Fuck." The master just sat back down on his chair, as Magdalene sat on the other corner of the dining table, far, far away from the lord of the house. "The meeting will be starting a few hours from now and you dare delay it by your laziness!"

The lady sighed, biting her lip as she glanced on her side.

"You're my only daughter! And you will inherit the Elijah empire. You will soon control everything under you, and this is how you behave?!"

"I don't want to do it. Can we stop talking about this?!" Magdalene answered back.

"Why, you little bitch!!" the father grabbed the bread knife that was served along with the croissants and stood up, coming up to his daughter, stabbing her.

Not a single drop of blood was wasted.

The lord glared seriously at the butler who held his arm rather tightly, preventing him to harm his own daughter.

"Alexander, release me."

The butler just stared at the master with his blood-red eyes. He just felt the grip of the butler get tighter every second that he attempts to kill his daughter with a knife.

"RELEASE ME!!"

He felt his bone crushing before the butler released his arm. This caused him to let go of the knife and to back away from his daughter.

"Bastard! Since you came into this mansion everything became fucked up!" the lord exclaimed, staring at his daughter and her butler.

"It is my duty to protect Lady Magdalene. Her safety always comes first. I won't hesitate to hurt anyone that attempts to hurt her. Even if it meant her blood relatives." Alexander stated.

"Alex… enough." Magdalene stated as she stood up. "I'm going up to my room to prepare for dad's meeting for the company. Please excuse me, father."

Alexander watched as the lady went up back to her room.

"Well then, master. I shall get everything ready for your trip." Alexander took a bow before he headed up to his quarters.

"_Tch… that butler… he must be eradicated from this mansion…" _


End file.
